1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to exercising apparatuses and more specifically it relates to an adjustable exercise device for a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous exercising apparatuses have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,273,327 to Nall et al.; 4,595,195 to Miehlich; 4,605,221 to D'Agosta; 4,958,832 to Kim; 5,083,772 to Brown and 5,119,324 to Sain all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Nall, Clive
Long, Leo E.
Rigby, Sterling C.
Baugh, K. Boyd
Ski EXERCISING APPARATUS
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,327
An apparatus for providing exercises to enhance muscle tone and coordination especially adapted for skiing enthusiasts. The apparatus consists of a tilt swivel board upon which the user stands. The tilt swivel board is formed with a planar top surface and a substantially convex bottom surface. Elastic extensible springs are anchored at one end to the tilt swivel board and pass through a harness belt adapted to be attached about the user's waist. Handles are provided at the other end of the springs for grasping by the user while bending the knees. Thereafter, body weight shifts between the legs and arm movements similar to those during skiing cause the swivel board to tilt and rock thereby imparting body motions similar to those encountered during skiing.
Miehlich, Dieter
Apparatus for Practicing Skiing
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,195
An exercising apparatus for use by skiers to practice downhill runs, slalom runs and analogous types of runs has a main frame supporting a swaying frame which is turnable with reference to the main frame about two parallel horizontal axes extending longitudinally of the main frame. The movements of the swaying frame to either side of a central longitudinal vertical symmetry plane are opposed by strong coil springs whose bias is adjustable by a feed screw. The swaying frame carries a seesaw frame which is rockable with reference thereto about one or more horizontal axes disposed in the central longitudinal symmetry plane of the swaying frame. Two ski boot supporting platforms are mounted on the seesaw frame at the opposite sides of the symmetry plane of the swaying frame, and each such platform is tiltable about a longitudinally extending horizontal axis, turnable about a vertical axis and/or moveable lengthwise toward the front or rear end of the swaying frame, always against the opposition of one or more springs which tend to maintain the platform in a neutral position. The seesaw frame enables the user to move one of the platforms downwardly with attendant automatic upward movement of the other platform and vice versa, preferably against the opposition of one or more leaf springs.
D'Agosta, Nino
Exercise Method and Apparatus
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,221
A method and apparatus for strengthening one's grip, wrist, arms and back includes providing a multi-leg exercise device having an upward extension for receiving light incremental disc weights, placing weights on the extension, positioning the device on a flat surface with two adjacent legs engaging the surface and defining a pivot axis therebetween, gripping one of the legs and rotating the device through a 90 degree arc between a lying stable position and standing stable position.
Kim, Sang-Sup
Stationary Exercising Bicycle Apparatus
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,832
The disclosed stationary exercise bicycle apparatus has a road device unit supporting a substantially free-wheeling endless treadmill, and a motion coordinator for coupling a substantially conventional bike unit with both its steering and drive wheels riding on the treadmill. The motion coordinator has a rail extended crosswise to and over the upper exposed run of the treadmill, and under the rotatable pedals of the bike unit. A pair of laterally rigid telescoping members are secured firmly between the bike unit and the rail. The securing structure includes a guide carried on the rail that holds the bike unit substantially fixed longitudinally on the treadmill and that allows lateral steering and limited tilting of the bike unit relative to the treadmill, to simulate riding the bike unit on a real road surface.
Brown, Lawrence G.
Exercising Apparatus
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,772
Exercising apparatus for simulating the characteristics of exercise during actual riding of a bicycle comprising a stationary frame device for mounting apparatus components comprising a pedal operated drive system, fly wheel apparatus of relatively small size and weight operatively associated with the drive system and being operable thereby at relatively high velocities simulating momentum during actual riding of a bicycle, and resistance load applying apparatus operatively associated with the drive system for automatically applying variable resistance loads to the drive system in direct proportion to velocity of the drive system to simulate variations in resistance load encountered during actual riding of a bicycle.
Sain, Charles J.
Adjustably Variable Pedal
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,324
A pedal assembly for bicycles, velocipedes, and the like is disclosed wherein the pedal is adjustably attached to the crank arm at a predetermined angle of inclination to or perpendicular to the crank arm. Rotation of the crank arm varies the angle of inclination of the pedal; the predetermined angle of inclination is the sum of first incremental angle provided by a beveled cam and a second incremental angle provided by an inclined pedal platform. Also disclosed is a quick-release pedal-and-cleat structure in the pedal assembly.